Working on new in vitro modeling system for tissue testing. Tissues cultures so for include intestinal mucosal cells, adipose, cartilage, bone, bone marrow, epithelium, tongue, anti-pituitary cells and thyroid. All cells grown within this material display normal differentiated tissue characteristics. Now characterizing the biological effects of 3D growth on different cells lines using immunohistochemical techniques.